


Please don’t (give me what I want)

by masterlokisev159



Series: Alpha Steve and Omega Tony tales [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, But not the case at all, Confessions, Consent Issues, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Or rather Tony thinks he might be, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pregnancy Scares, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Team, Scent Marking, Sick Tony, Steve is livid, Uninformed Consent, discussions of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159
Summary: After the events in Siberia, a new law is declared and Steve and Tony's newly reformed relationship is torn to pieces.Then Tony goes into heat. And Steve is adamant to save it.A post-civil war story where Tony is put in a position where he cannot consent to anything at all. Steve, the strongest alpha of all time, is furious.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Alpha Steve and Omega Tony tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708117
Comments: 83
Kudos: 599





	Please don’t (give me what I want)

**Author's Note:**

> A new law is released that affects omega rights. Tony is put in a situation where he cannot consent to anything and has to put complete trust in Steve. Does Steve let him down?

* * *

“No.”

“Steve!”

_“No!”_

“But...I’m gonna be sick...I-I need you-“

“You don’t.”

“I do! _I_ _do!_ I do, I-!” 

Tony screamed so loudly that Steve’s hands instantly shot you to cover his hypersensitive ears. Obviously the minute he did that, the omega shot up from where he was lying to reach for Steve’s belt around his waist. Thankfully Steve clamped his hands down around Tony’s instantly and didn’t let go until Tony jerked his head up at him and snarled, teeth bared and eyes wild.

“Let me! I need it-“

“Shhh-“

“Steve!” Tony screeched and once again began to fidget but didn’t get far because of the cuff-like grip on his hands. Without wasting any time, Steve forced Tony back down until his was flat on his back and let go to shove the blanket edges into Tony’s sweaty palms. Reflexively, Tony held on and scrunched up the fabric tight, fingers so forced they would’ve dug marks into Tony’s palm if there was no cushioning.

Tony’s face was full of agony as he shifted his hazy gaze on Steve. 

“I-I hate this.” He whispered and tried to concentrate on slowing his breathing down. 

Steve heart ached with sympathy. It wasn’t fair that Tony was on this bed, writhing in pain because of his body being wired this way. It wasn’t fair that Tony Stark had to be reduced from something so dynamic and untouchable, a man brighter than the sun to-

_To this._

“Steve...” Tony choked and more sweat tickled down the sides of his flushed face. He panted through the aches that plagued his abdomen, barely able to catch his breath. His torso quivered through the sweat-soaked cotton shirt that clung to him like a harness. Beneath the fabric, Steve didn't even want to think about the state of Tony's boxers.

It was wrong. The entire image was wrong. Steve felt sick.

_“The law has changed. Before, omegas were permitted to purchase and acquire suppressants without the assistance of any other parties. Now, as of this moment omega suppressants are illegal if they are not purchased with the legal documents and signature of a family alpha, an alpha who has legally adopted the omega in question or a bonded alpha. The only exceptions are for omegas who have certain medical conditions and are unable to withstand the symptoms that come with the biological imperative.”_

_Steve’s eyes widened at the news. A hampering silence filled the air as his team stared at the TV screen in shock. Then all of a sudden, a sliver of fear began to permeate the air. No one said a word until Tony finally shifted._

_“How...how could they...” Tony’s eyes were huge, all earlier moments of joy gone, stolen within seconds. It was like a switch had flicked. Thousands of lives deemed insignificant within a matter of minutes. Four lines was all it had taken._

_Steve eyed the others carefully. Their eyes flicked between him and Tony and for once there was an unspoken agreement._

_Tony was not to be left unsupervised. This was no doubt a message for him._

_He’d had many arguments with Ross in the last few months-the general's last few attempts to gain some control but Tony and Natasha had fought back each and every one. But maybe, after Ultron, the issue with Sokovia, Siberia and the Accords, it had only been a matter of time really until Ross pulled a few strings. And pull he had. This must have been in the works for months and must have been kept highly well-hidden for none of them to know about it._

_But this wasn't some small news, not like a chain of stores shutting down, or SI stocks dropping after a big reveal. This was a life changing law that would affect the entire team, especially as the only omega on the team was Tony._

_They’d all tried to move on, it had been over a year since Siberia happened, and Steve and the others had moved back in, invited by the very omega he had lied too. Even Bucky had been welcomed with open arms and Tony had done everything he could to try and repair the broken bonds. In turn, Steve had made triple the effort, wanting Tony to feel comfortable again, and not risk him feeling unsafe in his own home. He had genuinely believed things were getting better and yet..._

_And yet._

_“They’ve taken a step back.” Sam acknowledged, though he spoke softly as though to not break the fragile tension._

_“It’s a ploy. They didn’t get us so they got...” Clint didn’t say more but his eyes sought out Steve and that was enough._

_Steve glanced at Natasha and nodded. Her eyes were burning with rage and her knuckles were bone-white. Steve couldn’t blame her, he probably looked the same._

_He clenched his fist. Un-clenched. And turned to the omega he had been trying to court for months now. His one interest in this second chance he’d got. The omega he’d been pinning his future on._

_Tony's gaze was fixed on the screen. He wouldn't blink._

“Shhh Tony, shhhhh.” Steve tried, squeezing Tony’s wrists gently in an attempt to ground him. It failed miserably when Tony felt a severe cramp in his abdomen and twisted onto his side to curl inwards. His hands trembled and his skin and clothes were soaked in sweat. His glazed eyes hid beneath his pale lids, which only added to the horrible sunken look they had. Weeks of sleep deprivation wasn’t helping Tony.

It had been weeks since the broadcast. Nothing was the same. Natasha and Clint had broken more items that anyone could count. Sam had broken knuckles over and over, causing bruises that would eventually heal, unlike the deep-seated damage everyone had been dealt. Wanda had avoided team meetings as much as possible and Bucky had started leaving the tower more often. He felt the worst, probably because he had been starting to talk to Tony more.

Steve had become an observer. On some days he felt like a captain standing by as his ship sunk. Others he felt like someone charged of watching an execution.

Tony had changed completely. Everyone knew why but no one brought it up-no one _dared_. The team would be eating in relative silence and maybe Sam or Bucky or Nat would walk in. Tony would get up within seconds and offer his space to them, calmly, _respectfully._ He would take the plates afterwards and wash everything up without so much as a quip and would always promise to make more the next time.

It took Steve a day to realize that Tony was spending more time in the kitchen cooking and cleaning up after everyone than he was in the labs.

He barely spoke up even when addressed, he didn’t offer anyone ideas about what game they should play anymore (not that they did much of that anymore) and he never questioned any order on the field. In fact Steve would have gone as far as to say Tony didn’t want to be _seen_ anymore, let alone heard.

He ducked his head down every time Sam walked by. He flinched whenever he saw Clint or Nat or Wanda or just about any beta. And he downright shook whenever he saw Steve, the alpha.

_Preservation instincts. He’s trying not to anger us in the hopes that I won’t force him when the time comes..._

Natasha had warned Steve that Tony’s heat would be bad. He’d been taking suppressants since he was a teenager and hadn’t stopped since. Of course, when the law changed, Tony had no choice. It was either risk an intense heat or sign his life away to an alpha.

That second option was the one they could see Tony dreaded. Steve knew that every time Tony glanced at Steve after admitting to a mistake during a mission, or after praising Bucky needlessly, it was because he was seeking assurance, and trying his best to avoid a forced bond. A forced heat, a forced pregnancy-a forced life.

Steve _hated_ it. It was like Tony was behaving like a stereotypical omega. Essentially he was becoming a man who was trying to hide his personality in a desperate bid for safety.

Steve was not going to let that happen. 

“You’re doing so well Tony. Just deep breaths, that’s it.” He tried, brushing Tony’s sweaty hair out of his eyes. Tony’s face contorted with pain and all of a sudden, the anger disappeared.

“...Please...ple- _ase_...” Tony whispered brokenly and held up a shaking hand at Steve. Tears were starting to leak from his eyes. His body shook but from fear or need, Steve couldn’t be sure.

Steve didn’t take his eyes off the omega in front of him. He didn’t dare stray even for a minute. This image would be seared into his mind until the end of time, something that would haunt him forever. But he simply needed to remember it for when he pushed back against the government.

This was unacceptable. Tony and thousands of others had been brought down to...to _this._

Tony started to cry, tears streaming quietly down his face as his body quaked and writhed against his will. He grimaced but didn’t do much else, waiting with eyes full of resignation as Steve reached for his hand.

He took Tony’s hand in both of them and pressed his lips to his knuckles.

“You know I won’t. You _know_ I won’t.”

Tony twisted his face so that he hid it in his shoulder. But he wasn’t shaking as much as before, he was squeezing Steve’s hand hard instead.

“I won’t hurt you. I’m not-I’m not gonna be that alpha, you _know_ that. I promised you didn’t I?”

Tony cried harder and tried to hide even more. Steve leaned closer and freed a hand to press against Tony’s forehead gently. The touch made Tony shudder and take a breath, easing Steve’s heart a little.

“Shhhh that’s it. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not going to hurt you when I swore to protect you.”

  
_“Let me in.”_

_“Leave.”_

_“I said-“_

_“No-just...just go.”_

_“Let me in Tony.”_

_The door slid open, revealing the trashed workshop Tony had encased himself in. What once was Tony’s safe haven, a place for him to be free, had turned into the very definition of a clean-freak’s nightmare. Around him were bits and pierces of broken things he’d made and hidden amongst that were constant reminders of his status. The plastic orange bottles, now empty of any pills, the forgotten plans for an omega support firm, an idea Tony had thought of to help omegas in abusive relationships-even the spray cans of expensive scent blocker that Tony had paid thousands for, were now littered everywhere and empty._

_In the centre of the wreckage was Tony. He was kneeling on the floor, eyes darting over the last few bottles he had. An open one was clenched in his hand, being suffocated by the grip. But nothing was coming out when he upturned it, despite how vigorously he shook._

_“Tony.” Steve said, stepping into the room and waving for Friday to close the door behind him. He watched as Tony let out a small roar of anger and chucked the bottle across the room. It rolled until it knocked against Dum-E and the bot whined sadly before nudging the empty little thing._

_Steve took another step forward. And another and another until his was just behind Tony’s hunched form._

_When Tony turned to face him, eyes filled with resignation, Steve’s breath caught._

_Tony’s cheeks were flushed. His body was covered in sweat, so much of it that his clothes were damp. Worst of all, his hands shook with little control and his eyes kept darting to Steve’s waist._

_A pre-heat. And a fierce one at that._

_“Tony...” Steve didn’t know what to say. Even stood like this, he felt too big, too large, too controlled. His nose collided with the scent of Tony-a sweet smell, like forbidden fruit. Something Steve should never have been privy too, at least not like this._

_His hand reached out despite himself. It hovered in the air uselessly when Tony didn’t move to reach it. He simply stayed there, blinking tiredly as Steve looked him over._

_“Say something. Please.” Steve urged, heart starting to pound when Tony’s eyes fell to the floor. The deep brown started to glisten as he wet his lips and brought a shaky hand to his head._

_“What do you want me to say?” Tony mumbled, sliding his hand over his mouth. His gaze didn’t move from Steve’s shoes, even when Steve knelt down beside him._

_“Just...something. Anything.” Please. Steve thought. Please don’t give up._

_Something shifted subtly in the air. There was something sad, the stench of distress slowly fading to something far worse, something sad and muted and heart-wrenching._

_Fear permeated the air._

_“What kind of...babies do you think I’ll make?” Tony asked and choked, squeezing his eyes shut and cupping his mouth even tighter to hide the way his voice broke. Tears began to trail down his cheeks._

_“Do you-do you think I-it-they-“ Tony’s voice died out and the dam burst. He let out soft gasps as he cried harder, eyes screwed shut and head shaking gently as if trapped in a wicked nightmare, only this was real. He couldn’t even open them and face the reality of what he was._

_Steve’s eyes burned. He felt his face twist into something awful and almost foreign._

_“Can I make you a promise?” He whispered, reaching a hand out, only to pull back sharply when Tony turned away, hiding himself as much as he could._

_“I promise. No one is going to hurt you.” Steve said quietly and felt his eyes start to sting. His fists were clenched so hard, he felt his nails dig into the soft flesh, breaking through and bleeding a little. “No one.”_

“You’re doing so well. So well.” Steve murmured. Tony groaned again and choked back a sob. “So well, Tony.”

“...I’m tired Steve.” His quiet voice said and more tears leaked out of Tony’s eyes. “Really...hurts...”

It reminded Steve of his mother. Seeing Tony like this, it really reminded him of her. Once, after his father had passed away, Steve must’ve been no older than ten when he’d walked into his mother’s room. He could still remember the thick cloying scent in the air. His mother, who he’d never imagined could be brought down by anything, not by something as concealed as biology, had been lying on her bed, sheets torn and turned like the end of a hurricane. Her arm had been thrown over her eyes, sweat creating a sheen over her skin, and her sobs had been so loud, Steve had been certain the neighbors would hear.

Little had he known just how difficult that must have been. Until now.

Tony was the same. In his anguish, he was beautiful. But his eyes were filled with tears and full of pain and fear. He was so scared and yet so desperate, it was no wonder he’d been afraid.

_Steve took a deep breath and knocked on the glass door. “Tony. I have something we need to discuss.”_

_A week after Tony’s pre-heat, Steve had realized very quickly that they needed to discuss this. The very pressing issue of Tony’s heat was starting to suffocate them all, especially with the way Tony had stopped his desperate attempts to praise them, and had started to keep as quiet as possible._

_Steve wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what it meant._

_The lab door slid open and Tony stepped out tiredly. His eyes were red-rimmed and he looked like he hadn’t groomed himself in weeks._

_“Yeah cap?” Tony breathed and looked up hopefully, giving a small smile that wouldn't reach his eyes. His lips trembled as he tried._

_“We need to talk. Come with me.”_

_Tony sucked in a sharp breath before nodding and following Steve out of the room. Another reminder of Tony’s mental state. In the past, Tony would have never agreed to leave his lab so easily. Not without kicking or yelling or smacking at Steve as the alpha would playfully sweep him off his feet to take him into the kitchen. All of that had vanished, leaving Tony to walk behind him as if walking the green mile. Steve grit his teeth but led them to his floor’s living area. Slowly he opened the door and let Tony in first._

_Tony kept his head down as he walked past. He wouldn’t meet Steve’s eyes even when he sat on the couch opposite the glass windows. The sun was starting to set, casting the room with glaring rays of crimson, the same that coated the whole of Manhattan. Tony faced them head on, not even glancing at Steve._

_Sighing, Steve stepped towards the bar area._

_“Do you want a drink?”_

_Tony said nothing. His eyes were wide and his face was pale. The room was tinted with a strange scent. Something Steve hadn’t smelt in years. He couldn’t put his finger on it._

_“Tony?”_

_“No. Thank you.” Tony said quietly, finally breaking away from the sky. He looked down at his palms and stared at the lines, only looking up when Steve took a seat on the couch opposite._

_Steve glanced at the glass view briefly too. The sky was painted with all the colours you’d expect. A streak of purple, overlaying a burning orange that rested over the palest blue. In the middle of it all was a thin line of blazing crimson, the last signs of the sun before it set. Steve’s eyes were drawn to it. Then he looked at Tony with the same intensity and found he couldn't find a difference._

_“Your heat is coming up.” Steve stated, and paused hoping Tony would take over at that._

_He didn’t._

_“I think you know what that means.” Steve continued on and waited with baited breath for Tony to say something, anything at all. He had to._

_To his dismay, Tony wasn’t even looking at him. He was back to facing the glass, eyes unblinking._

_“Tony?”_

_“I know what it means.” The reply was soft, quiet. So quiet it could’ve been ignored. Steve’s heart sank but he went on, knowing that delaying tactics never worked no matter how much one wanted them to._

_“I’ve discussed it with the team. We’ve decided I’ll accompany you through your heat.” Steve said and somehow that changed everything and at the same time nothing at all. He’d said it, as he’d planned and-_

_His own heart was sinking, drowning and feeling lost. He felt the clawing stench of sorrow fill his nose, knowing it wasn’t Tony’s scent at all. It was his own._

_And Tony...nothing changed at all. That odd, coiling scent was still present, encasing his sickly one, only it wasn’t as pungent as his. It was softer and somehow even more delicate. Steve pictured fragile lines, pulled taught and somehow knowing they were going to snap._

_“Is that okay?” The words left him but he felt numb. Somehow this felt like taking everything they’d done for each other and tearing it apart, ripping it in two so that it could never be mended without scars. Their two scents started to merge and swirl, a lingering dread resulting._

_Suddenly Steve recognized what that scent was. He’d felt it before at the most trying points in his life._

_The strings pulled and snapped. Their loose edges dangling in the air helplessly, strong in one second and completely broken in the next._

_When Tony turned his head back to him his eyes were empty, no trace of anything in them. They were completely hollow and it was like looking at the remnants of who Tony had been, his insides scraped and nothing left but this._

_“It’s okay.” Tony said softly, voice miles away as he stared through Steve. “I’m happy to serve, alpha.”_

_Suddenly Steve couldn’t bear to stay there. It was too much, so wrong, this had never been how he’d wanted to ask Tony-Ross had ruined it all._

_He stood up abruptly and turned sharply, making his way over to the lift. Just as he reached the doors, he heard something soft._

_Tony’s voice was fragile. Steve knew, without even turning, that he was seconds away from breaking._

_“Make sure you use protection.”_

_Steve ran. He ran from the place that was soaked in misery and above all, resignation. The all encompassing scent of despair._

_It had always been there. Steve just hadn’t realized how much until now._

_Tony had always been resigned to this._

Any alpha would want Tony Stark this way. He was too beautiful.

It was a damn good thing Steve wasn’t other alphas.

He could be strong. He could put Tony’s wishes above his own. He could push aside the intense sweetness, that mouthwatering scent of warm liquid honey, toasted coconut and vanilla, to think for both of them and do the right thing. Steve wasn’t most alphas. He wanted his future with Tony, _his_ Tony.

And he’d never have it if the very sight of him made Tony shake.

“You don’t need to be afraid.” He said, waiting until the wave of pain passed. 

“You are so precious to me. You think I’ll let them do this to you?” Steve’s hands curled into tight fists but he kept his eyes on Tony. “You think they won’t pay?”

He was about to say more but Tony’s eyes rolled back as the pain overtook him again and his scent roared and thickened. When he blinked open his eyes again, they were hazy and weren’t tracking and somehow, the honey scent grew sweeter.

“Ste-eve? Can you...alpha?” Tony whispered and turned his head in Steve’s direction. His fingers twitched but he could barely move. 

“Alpha...will you...knot me? Please? I can...you can use me...you could b-breed me...” Tony begged and exposed his throat and Steve’s eyes closed tightly. 

“No Tony. I won’t.” And as Tony’s eyes fell to Steve’s huge arousal and his hands reached out, the cycle repeated.

* * *

When Tony next opened his eyes, Steve was ready. He’d passed out sometime in the early hours of the morning, leaving Steve to his thoughts. He hadn’t moved an inch, playing sentry to the omega in this dark bedroom where even the shadows made Tony twitch.

There was so much he wanted to do. And so little he could do.

“Steve?” Tony blinked and shifted his head a little on the pillow. Steve sat up from leaning on his hands and reached for the bottle he’d prepared.

Silently, Steve unscrewed the cap, careful to avoid bursting the bottle and slid a hand under Tony’s shoulder, lifting him to guide the drink to his mouth.

He waited for Tony to take a few sips, watching him close his eyes and swallow, like a man who’d been starved for weeks.

Half the energy drink was finished by the time Tony pulled away. Putting it aside Steve let Tony push himself back against the headboard and collect himself for a moment.

“Steve I...” Tony’s cheeks went dark red and his lips twisted downwards. He blinked rapidly, and instantly Steve knew what was wrong. He’d had hours to predict it.

“Don’t. Don’t do that.”

“I’m so-“

“No. It’s not your fault.”

Mute, Tony nodded, though the misery was palpable. He looked so upset and like he had lost all sparks of joy. In the dim light of the room, he almost looked sick.

_He’s not. Not anymore._

“What would you like to eat?” Steve nudged gently, barely managing to keep his own sorrow away. He’d just watched the omega he loved go through hell. 

“Nothing.” Tony muttered and gently lifted the covers of the bed up. Then to Steve’s absolute horror, he bit his lip and sniffed.

“Am-am I-d-did you-?”

He couldn’t even speak. He was so shaken.

Steve stood up, frowning in concern. Careful, he reached out and pressed his palm against Tony’s forehead. He was still warm but seemed a lot cooler than before thankfully. His heat scent had also calmed down, less strong like honey but more like maple syrup. And still Tony. 

“Your temperatures’ coming down. You’ll be okay, that was the worst of it.”

Lips trembled but Tony nodded. His face was ice-white, the red starting to be replaced by a sickly grey-green.

“Tony talk to me. You’re scaring me.” Steve demanded, taking Tony’s wrist to check his pulse. It was light-feathery. And much too fast.

“Don’t pass out on-okay, okay-easy!” Steve caught his shoulders as he leaned forward and began to puke all over the bed, rancid bile dripping everywhere. Even with nothing in him, he retched, full body tremors that Steve could feel through his palms.

“Shhh it’s okay, it’s okay.” White lies but better than the truth. Tony was far from okay, it was obvious and Steve-

He hadn’t expected it. Seeing Tony like this was the last straw.

“I’ll kill them. I’ll kill them all-!“ He snarled, feeling his rage finally boil over.

“Oh god, oh god am I-no, I can’t be-“ Suddenly Tony slammed both hands on Steve, shoving him back hard and scrambling away only to almost land in the mess. Quick as lightning, Steve’s arm shot out and curled around him, not letting up even when Tony thrashed, clawing and howling at Steve like an animal. It wasn’t his fault, Steve knew, even as he gritted his teeth and pulled him out of the bed.

“No-no, please no-!” He cried, pulling away so much that Steve yanked him back, grabbing his wrists and pulling his back to his chest, locking Tony’s hands in front of them. Like this, Tony couldn’t hurt himself but he did scream.

“Tony stop, you’re not pregnant!”

“I am! I’m sick and-“

“YOU ARE NOT PREGNANT! **I DIDN’T SLEEP WITH YOU!** ”

The thrashing stopped. The screams calmed. Through Steve’s chest, he could feel Tony’s heartbeat start to slow and his own did the same.

“You-you didn’t?” Tony whispered, not daring to move. The only sound between them was their breaths.

“I didn’t.” Steve said firmly into Tony’s ear, ensuring Tony would not be able to ignore it.

The seconds stretched on. Tony looked at the bed and swallowed, eyes unseeing.

“So I’m definitely not...”

“Definitely not. Not a chance. Unless you’re Mary from the Bible but-“

Surprisingly, Tony let out a little laugh at that. It sounded a touch hysterical but still-he _laughed._

Steve hadn’t heard him laugh in four weeks.

“No-no Mary here.” Tony said a little unsteadily and Steve squeezed him tighter.

“No. And thank god because I don’t think any of us are ready for kids. Definitely you and me at least.”

The scent in the room started to grow lighter. A part of him was glad but the other part was suddenly sad. He’d told Tony that over and over before his heat but this proved Tony hadn’t believed it until now. He’d known it but still...

“Sit down. I’ll sort the bedding out.” 

Guiding Tony into the chair he’d vacated, he left him to his own thoughts, wandering into the bathroom to grab a spare set of duvet covers from the closet. Almost clinically, he stripped the bedding and bundled everything up, dropping it into the laundry basket in one go. Then he replaced the covers and made the bed once more. He didn’t look at Tony, hoping it would give the omega a moment to gather his thoughts. Tony was obviously lost in thought, head probably still muzzled from the intense heat and severe lack of food. Steve hadn’t been able to get him to eat at all and now he was kicking himself for it. 

Smoothing the covers one last time, Steve turned and tilted his head to try and catch Tony’s eye. The omega barely registered and Steve started to feel his heart speed up when he realized Tony’s eyes were glazed.

“Tony? Hey, you with me?”

Tony blinked slowly and didn’t say a word. Instead he slowly stood up and inched closer in a painstakingly slow manner until he was a breath away from Steve’s neck. 

“Hey.” Steve whispered softly, tilting his chin down and feeling his heart drop at what he saw. Tony looked so lost, like he’d just been told news that would change his life in a way he couldn't tell.

For a full minute, nothing happened. Then suddenly, as if controlled by puppet strings, Tony reached out and curled his hands around Steve’s waist, pressing his body against him and leaning his head on Steve’s shoulder. His hair tickled Steve’s chin and his hands shook against Steve’s back but he held his position firmly. He seemed to be waiting for a reaction because Steve couldn’t feel him breathing.

Steve reacted. He wrapped his arms around Tony securely, pressing one hand against Tony’s lower back and one hand over his neck. He hoped Tony realized the protective gesture for what it was. 

Covering an omega's neck had two meanings. To some it was considered proprietary in a way that went back to ancient times, where alphas would conquer omegas and finally stake their claim with their bite mark, touching it constantly to show ownership. To others, it was a mark of protection, a firm form of claim where the alpha would punish any who dared touch their bonded omega, and made it clear by swiping their scent over the bonding glands until the omega scented of alpha.

Both served Steve's purpose.

“Shhh. Easy.” Steve murmured, feeling the shakes start to slow. “You’ve been so damn brave.”

“No. I really haven't-"

“You let me stay with you. You let an alpha stay with you when you were most vulnerable. That’s bravery.” Steve continued softly, beginning to rub Tony’s nape gently. “I couldn’t have done it.”

Tony hadn’t moved but Steve could feel the subtle change in scent. The sick, aching scent of fear was starting to fade, and something warmer and softer was seeping through the edges. 

“You’re not any alpha. You’re...you wouldn’t hurt me...” Tony said quietly, and Steve felt something dampen his shirt.

“No. No I wouldn’t.”

“I don’t remember much...but I do remember a bit-“

“Shhh-“

“I asked you for it.” Tony recalled and though he sounded strong, Steve’s shirt was getting worse. “You would’ve been okay to-“

“No.” Steve said firmly and squeezed Tony tighter. “It’s not okay.”

Tony was silent again. Steve couldn’t resist massaging his neck a bit more. Anything to mellow down the thick scent of lingering fear.

A knock on the door jolted them both and suddenly they were reminded that there was more to life than just this room.

Pulling away, Steve held Tony at arms length and ran his eyes over him. Tony’s eyes were red but his shoulders were loose and his eyes seemed brighter than any of them had seen in the last month. 

“Wait here. Sit down and rest.” Steve said and patted the chair again, feeling elated when Tony gave a little roll of his eyes and did as he was told. Steve wanted to hold onto that eye-roll with both hands and hope that it was a good sign. He really hoped it was.

Giving Tony a smile, he turned away and reached for the door, gently nudging Natasha and Bucky back to give him space. Glancing at Tony and satisfied that he would be okay for a moment, he stepped out and closed the door behind him. 

Once the door clicked, he turned and frowned. “Do you have them?”

Natasha held up the plastic bag and opened it to reveal the contents. Carefully, Steve took it and assessed the bottles inside, pulling a few out and giving them a shake. Something lifted from his shoulders then.

“Thank you. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you two.” Steve said quietly and gripped the bag tightly in his fist.

When they’d first heard the news, Steve had tried to argue through the diplomatic route. He’s been naive though, thinking that there was no way they would refuse him- _Captain America, the greatest alpha to alpha,_ would not be told no, not for anything.

How he’d been wrong.

It had taken far too long to gain an audience with the right crowd and essentially it had come down desperate measures. Steve had planned his negotiations with T’Challa and Everett Ross thoroughly but of course, the resistance had blown their first attempt in a matter of hours. And by that time, Tony had already gone into pre-heat.

So Steve had grown desperate. And desperation could lead to dangerous things.

“How much did it cost?” He asked, voice low and looking at Bucky and Nat with steeled nerves. He was afraid to even ask.

“Nothing yet. We found a few doctors who had a few unregistered supplies. They've started the tagging process on all bottles from other countries already so these weren’t easy to come by. If you can’t read what they say, that’s because they’re either in Russian or Portuguese but the side effects should be the same.” Natasha gestured to the bag and at Steve's laser stare, sighed and explained.

“It took some negotiating. But between me and Barnes, we managed to wrangle about four months worth of supplies. Should be enough to get him back in the game. If he needs any translating, tell him we’re here.”

“Thank you.” Steve said sincerely, wondering just how him and Tony had gotten such good friends. “What about the forged records?”

“They’re almost finished. Do you have his birth certificate? That’s the last thing we need according to Pepper.” Bucky said, glancing around the corridor to make sure there was no one else.

"That should be fine. I’ll ask him.” Steve replied, craning his head around to face the door. He could hear the bed creaking.

“Steve...” He turned and looked at Nat. The skin around her eyes were tight as they darted between his rapidly.

He understood. It had been incredibly tough to decide who would see Tony through his heat but in the end, the choice had been obvious.

Alpha of the pack. Alpha of the omega. 

“How is he?” She asked quietly after a brief nod, and more emotions flooded her eyes than Steve had ever seen. Again, he could not blame her.

“He’s okay. Or he will be.” Steve sighed and felt his shoulders fall. Something in him felt broken. Like someone had shattered a glass and had picked up the pieces. The sharp jagged edges were gone, but the glass was still broken.

“It was bad. Really bad.”

Natasha stared at him. Bucky kept quiet. Then-

“Did you do it?”

“No.” Steve blinked, feeling his eyes glisten. “Even though he fully expected me to. By the looks of it.”

“He’s omega. The way it’s going, I think he’s going to be an exception.”

Steve looked up sharply at that. “What do you mean?”

“The number of US bonded pairs has tripled in the last month. Over three thousand omega pregnancies have been confirmed. Steve...” Nat glanced at the door. “He is an exception.”

Flashes of Tony crying and pleading- _begging_ for Steve to knot him flooded his mind. The way Tony had looked, the way he’d been so scared, something no one but Steve had ever seen on the great Tony Stark...

“How many people do you think would hesitate to bond Tony Stark? How much do you think he’s worth?” 

Something shifted in him then. Hearing Nat say it, changed something. His mind gained clarity and suddenly he knew what he wanted. The feelings he’d kept hidden away were doing no favours. They’d tried the diplomatic route once. It hadn’t worked.

“Tell T’Challa I want another meeting. And this time, we keep it private. No publicity whatsoever. And I want to take up his offer. We’ll have the Dora-Milaje here by the end of the week if he allows it.”

Bucky and Nat looked at each other before turning to Steve.

“What are you planning?” Bucky asked and Steve shook his head.

“I’m not sure yet. But something has to change. Keep working on those forged documents. I’ll have Tony starting on these by the end of the day.” Steve promised, holding up the bag of pills. Four months. He’d make it count.

“Steve?” Nat said quietly, her scent softer now.

“Yeah?” 

“You’re good to him. Stay kind.”

Steve nodded and turned towards the door. He wouldn’t dare do otherwise.

* * *

When he stepped inside, he was greeted with the sight of Tony lying on the bed, body loosely curled up in a comfortable position. His eyes were closed but his chest was moving in a slow rhythm. The scent was soft, softer than Steve had ever felt from Tony before.

It felt wrong to disturb him. He needed food but he needed the rest too.

With slow steps, Steve placed the bag on the floor and sat on the bed. His hands twitched but he kept still, simply taking in the sight of Tony finally resting without tossing or turning.

“Time to wake up Tony.” Steve roused him gently, putting a hand on his shoulder to shake him a little. “You need to eat.”

Tony groaned but shifted from his curled up position, his newly claimed dressing gown tucked around him. Something eased in Steve’s heart.

Tony scent was soothed. Relaxed. There was barely a hint of the ache from earlier.

_I love him. I fucking love him like this._

Sighing Steve got up and took the bag with him, feeling the plastic crinkle softly. He might as well cook something for Tony. High protein and carbs since he was very low on energy earlier and he’d lost what little he had eaten from before his heat. Steve didn’t want Tony feeling lightheaded.

Slowly he closed the door behind him, suddenly realizing that his eyes were wet.

* * *

An hour later, Tony stumbled into the kitchen. Surprisingly Steve didn’t realize until he heard a chair scrape the floor and Tony huff as he dropped into it. He’d been too busy pouring the chicken soup.

“Ugh...what time is it?”

“Half eleven. It’s nearly lunch.” Steve replied, turning around to lay the bowls on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He noticed Tony resting his head in one hand with his eyes closed like he was nursing a headache. Worryingly, Tony’s face looked very pale.

“You need to eat. You need the energy.” Steve murmured to himself, taking several of the plain boiled vegetables and putting it in another bowl, this time placing it directly in front of Tony. He’d already blitzed some fruits and so he quickly poured out the blueberry smoothie he’d made, placing that in front of Tony too.

Eyes fluttering open, Tony lifted his head and looked around. 

“What’s...what’s all this?” He mumbled, looking at Steve through tired eyes.

“Food. For you.” Steve clapped his hands and pushed the smoothie towards Tony, ignoring Tony’s stunned expression to guide it into his hands. “C’mon, chop chop.”

“I’m not a kid...” Tony frowned but didn’t seem too upset. He took a sip and pulled back with wide eyes.

“I know.” Steve fought the urge to smile when Tony drank more enthusiastically. “But you’re pale as a sheet.”

Pleased, Steve watched Tony finish the smoothie and start on the soup. Full of vegetables and chicken, Steve hoped it would be good for Tony. And he seemed to be enjoying it.

“There’s more if you want it.” Steve gestured to the pot behind him and took a seat opposite Tony. He reached for his own bowl and took a spoonful. It really was good.

They ate in silence with Tony glancing at him every so often. They’d make eye contact and Steve would always be sure to keep his expressions calm. He did the same with his scent and was pleased that Tony’s wasn’t spiking anymore. It wasn’t nearly as intense, on all levels.

Once Steve finished his soup, he sat back and stretched. Then he took a moment to watch Tony gingerly reach for a banana on the middle of the table. Steve pushed it towards him gently, nodding when Tony looked at him.

Tony’s eyes followed him and didn’t shift when he stood up and started to clean their bowls.

“Steve.”

“Hmm?” Steve tried his best to keep his voice light. They seemed to have mutually agreed that nothing should be said about earlier and Steve was prepared to stay quiet until Tony was ready.

“I can do... never-mind.” Tony petered off and Steve fought the urge to beam as he cleaned, fully aware of what that meant.

Tony finished his banana and chucked the peel in the bin across the room. He missed completely but Steve picked it up and dropped it in for him without hesitation, now convinced Tony was doing his own calculations and coming to a solid conclusion.

Steve sat back down and calmly reached for the tablet he’d been using to read the news.

Tony stared at him.

“Something wrong?” Steve asked without even looking up. Tony was obviously still not...comfortable yet so he didn't want to draw any attention to the role-reversal.

“No. Nothing’s wrong.” Tony mumbled quietly and looked back down. Steve hummed and continued to read the news.

Headlines over the last few weeks had been repetitive. Lists upon lists of added figures-more bonded pairs cropping up with each day. Photos of happy alphas and happy omegas, hand in hand as some news reporter commented on how this new law had given life to love.

Steve scoffed and scrolled upwards. Fucking animals they were to think-

Steve stopped. A headline caught his attention.

** _Suicide continues to rise. Trouble in paradise?_ **

Steve’s brow furrowed and his fingers hesitated. Then he clicked on the link and read.

**_Since the bill has been proposed, many lives have been affected. Some more than others but one can definitely see the toll this law has taken on some of the lives of the public. Omega death rates have tripled since the declaration, with almost 1.2 million omega citizens falling victim to this debilitating disease. As numbers continue to climb, many begin to wonder, was this the right choice? An alpha male of thirty-five years discusses his thoughts following the loss of his omega sister._ **

**_‘She was happy. She’d been happier than anyone before any of this started and now look! She’s gone because someone decided it was okay to put alphas in charge. Fine. You want alphas in charge then fine. But be prepared to lose lives. There’s no freedom in being forced by biology and sooner or later there won’t be a single omega left. It’ll be too late.’_ **

**_Though shocking, the feeling isn’t uncommon among the masses. Several hospitals have reported that omega autopsies have revealed self inflicted wounds of varying degrees. Many have discussed the ramifications of this bill as being ‘disturbing and sick’, stating that many of these omegas were found to be pregnant at the time of death. The implications are undeniable and this leads us to the question, was this the right choice?_ **

**_Click next page_ **

The tablet began to bend a little in his hand. Steve’s brow was furrowed and somehow he couldn’t help but look at Tony, the omega he considered as his own.

_He’s okay. He’s fine, look he’s even eating and he’s rolling his eyes again and he smells so much better-_

“Jarvis.” Steve said, suddenly struck with an idea. “Save this article and find the reporter. I want their details forwarded to Pepper. Maybe she can look into adding to the PR.”

“Of course Captain.”

Tony looked at him quietly, finishing his food as told. His eyes kept glancing at the tablet.

“It’s just an article. Nothing to worry about.” Steve assured him calmly. There was no way in hell Tony needed to hear what it was about. The last thing Steve wanted to do was allow Tony to even _hear_ that word after what they’d just been through. 

Tony shifted in his seat and frowned a little to himself. “Right.”

Steve watched him struggle with the internal battle. But Steve wasn’t going to help him. He couldn’t. Tony had to feel like he could ask anything, as he’d felt before.

“Oh, I have something for you.” Steve said lightly and pushed the chair back a little to reach under the island. He swiped the plastic bag and placed it on the table, pushing it in Tony’s direction swiftly. Eyes like a hawks’, Steve linked his fingers on the table and leaned forward.

After a moment of hesitation, Tony reached out and took the bag, dragging it into his lap to inspect it. But when he opened it his eyes went wide.

“Steve...” Tony’s mouth fell open, eyes growing wider as he shifted the bag and realized what he was holding. His head whipped up and he gaped at Steve. 

“Some of the instructions might be in Russian. Or Portuguese-“ Steve’s eyes started to crinkle as he watched Tony quickly rummage through the bag, taking some of the orange bottles out to stare at them like they were gold-dust. Some of the corners of the labels were peeling away but somehow, Steve didn’t think that would matter.

“There’s four months worth in there. Hopefully that should be enough time. Nat and Bucky are happy to read the labels if you need them to but they said the side effects should be the same. I need to know they work though so start taking them tonight if you can.” Though he was sure, with the way Tony was staring at them, Tony would take them the second he was alone. “I also need your birth certificate. It probably won’t come down to that but we just need backups in case we need to forge bonding records.”

“Suppressants and forged notes? Why Steve-“ Tony’s voice was shaky but when he looked up, his eyes were shining and his lips were curving up. His eyes narrowed a little as they grew wet. “-it’s-it’s almost like you care.” 

He had tried for humour. But the minute Tony stopped speaking, he completely broke, tears streaming down his face. He curled up around the bag like it was a lifeline and didn’t register Steve getting up sharply.

Steve took seconds to reach and wrap his arms around Tony and hold him against his torso, once again massaging Tony’s nape. Tony gasped and shuddered but leaned his forehead against Steve’s navel, choking and sobbing weakly.

Steve didn’t push him away. He did however watch over him. “You’re okay. C’mon. You really think I’d let you go through that again. That’s-that’s crazy.”

Steve tried to ignore how badly his own voice cracked. It was hard but he swallowed when Tony clutched at his shirt, his fists shaking so much as he cried his eyes out. Steve could see the strain and when Tony shifted, he saw how tight his brow was and how much he was clenching his teeth.

Weeks of anger at the unfairness, the frustration born from being helpless, had finally built up to so much that Tony couldn’t hold back. This was Tony breaking. This was him finally letting it out.

“I-I-fuck, _fuck!_ I hate it, I just-!” Tony wailed, pulling Steve’s shirt even harder. “I-I _hate it,_ I hate myself- _I hate it!”_

Tony wasn’t thinking straight. But this was good-so much better than seeing him so small and submissive. He was Ironman and Ironman could get angry. The Tony Stark he knew, _would._

Tony continued to scream and cry and swear until finally he began to calm down. His breathing started to slow and his body started to deflate. Finally, he lifted his head up and stared tiredly at Steve, eyes bright red and face full of misery. His eyes burned with a quiet fire.

“Why’d they...why the _fuck_ did they do this to me?” He asked with a voice that sounded like razors ran against his throat. But when had that ever stopped him?

“Because you’re a threat.” Steve said, pushing Tony fully back against the chair by his shoulders. “Because they know you’re important and tethering you down was their best play.”

Tony's eyes gleamed like granite and his expression went cold. He stared at Steve. “And they failed.”

“And they failed.”

“ _Thank you_.” Tony breathed, looking more relieved than Steve had ever seen him. He scrubbed at his eyes with one hand and kept an iron grip on the bag. His own little ticket to freedom.

The relief in the air was so strong, it seeped into Steve’s pores. Tony wasn’t flinching away from him anymore, he felt calmer and dare he think it, happier.

“Ugh...sorry.” Tony sniffed, grimacing when he pulled his hand away. Steve’s hands hadn’t moved from his shoulders. They were inches away from each other, a small space just for them to share.

“Don’t worry. I’m just glad you’re back.” Steve said and finally felt his lips curve into a smile. 

“I wasn’t gone...” Tony said quietly, looking at the bag again.

“No. But you weren’t okay and we could all see it. Hopefully you feel better now?” 

There were at least a thousand different ways to interpret that. _You were sick, you were absent, you were so quiet._ Tony had been all of them.

Tony gently nudged Steve’s hands away. “Steve.” He swallowed and his brow furrowed but he kept looking at Steve. “You...why have you done so much? You didn’t need to, anyone else wouldn’t.”

Steve sighed and stood up fully, turning around to walk back to the soup pot. He busied himself with checking the hob was switched off and fiddled with the pan.

“Steve?”

“Do you remember what we were doing the day before the law changed?” Steve leaned over the work surface with both hands clenched against the marble. 

There was a pause. “We went to Central Park. We had some food and you kept talking about how busy it was. We talked pack and how people always bonded in your days.” 

“Right.” Steve swallowed. “Do you remember what else I said?”

The chair scraped against the floor. Steve still didn’t turn. “You said you’d spent an awful long time waiting for a partner. The right partner.”

“Right. Well...I’ve found them.” Steve took a deep breath and turned. To his surprise Tony was standing up and leaning against the island, with his arms folded and a small smile gracing his lips. His eyes danced with a warm glow and the scent in the air was so light and freeing. Underneath it was another scent that was bubbling in anticipation.

“You found them huh?” Tony asked as his smile grew.

“Yeah.” Steve said, starting to smile too. “He’s strong. Brave. Pretty reckless at times but still. I think I’ve found him.”

Tony’s smile dimmed and he looked at the ground. “I don’t know if I’d call him brave. He’s the furthest thing at the moment.”

“He's brave.” Steve pushed and took a step forward. “Why was it that the second the law came out, you stopped seeing me as Steve and started seeing me as a threat? You knew I was courting you.”

“I did.” Tony said softly, looking up. “And well...you know what this law is. You know what it’s meant to do. How many omegas would have been in the same position? How many alphas do you think actually disagreed with it?” 

Steve made to say something but Tony held a hand up. “I know you’re different. But I know that now. What were the chances Steve, that I wouldn’t end up bonded to the strongest alpha? After the accords I think everyone was expecting you’d bond me just to keep me in line.”

“I’d never.” Steve promised and Tony smiled sadly.

“I know. But the thought did cross my mind. Why wouldn’t you try? Anyone else would. And if I were to ever have kids, well-“ Tony laughed bitterly at that. “Let’s just say I wouldn’t have much to contribute anymore. Becoming pregnant would probably kill me and any kids I made would probably-“

A growl startled them both. It took a second for Steve to realize it was coming from him.

Steve stopped and took a breath. Tony stared at him with wide eyes.

“No one is going to touch you. And I won’t hurt you, you know that.”

“I know. And I’m glad. I hated being-“ Tony cut himself off and exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Afraid?”

“Yeah. That.”

“Well.” Steve said and folded his arms too. “I hated seeing you like that too. If I wanted a submissive omega Tony, I wouldn’t pursue you.”

Tony dropped his hand and nodded to himself. “Right.”

“Right.” Steve tried to hide his smile.

“So...what you’re saying is-“

“Probably what you think. And you're right. I love you Tony.” Steve confirmed and went right up to him, close enough that if he bent down just a little, Tony’s lips were a breath away.

Tony’s eyes brightened with joy. His lips beamed and his cheeks started to go red. “I actually can’t believe it but at the same time...”

Steve’s hands reached up to curl around Tony’s waist. “That’s not the response a person expects.”

“Right.” Tony opened his mouth but hesitated. He tried to shape the words to let them take hold but each time, Tony’s mouth clamped shut.

Steve understood. But this time, he felt strong enough to continue.

“You don’t need to say it. In fact, it’d be better if you didn’t.” He ignored the look of shock Tony gave him. “You’ve spent the last month looking at me as a threat. I want you to get used to seeing me as you did before.”

Tony scoffed. “No pressure.”

“Absolutely none.” Steve confirmed and after a moment of hesitation, he pulled Tony into a hug.

“I’ll always be there, even if just as a friend. As your pack alpha.”

“The others are gonna love this.” Tony said, voice muffled by how he was rubbing his cheek against Steve’s neck.

“They already knew. That’s the only reason they let me observe your heat.”

“Oh.” Tony said quietly, no doubt thinking about that. “Did they know you were courting me?”

“Yes. Nat and Sam ribbed me for it so much. I got a few shovel talks too but we all agreed that was fair.” 

Despite everything, a laugh escaped and Steve smiled down at the omega in his arms.

“I really like you Steve.” Tony said quietly. “I’m sorry I’m not-“

“No apologies. Not for this.” He rubbed Tony’s back gently, hoping Tony understood.

“I won’t say it yet. But keep-keep going. Keep courting me. And then maybe...” 

Steve smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s hair. “That I can do. And maybe one day I’ll be able to give you what you want.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So I really REALLY want to know what people thought of this!
> 
> As I mentioned before, I am working on TMOT. This is still being done and this fic was just a small break from that one to give me some motivation!
> 
> Anyway PLEASE DO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!! :D 
> 
> STAY SAFE!


End file.
